Come With Me
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Naley Pure Mush, Read and Review


**Come With Me**

I got an idea last night. So here!

OMG thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the story **What more time could do **I never had that much reviews waiting for me the morning, like 13! And when I was done with my mail, 2 more came!

**Okay here is the scoop- Nathan and Haley, never slept together yet, not sexwise, i mean like slept In the same bed together yet. Nathan and Haley just had dinner together, and Nathan is walking Haley home. (It's Snowing) They also have never said 'I love you'**

Nathan yawned casually and outstretched one arm wrapping it around Haley's waist, Haley began to laugh "Your kidding right?" She asked him, he gave her a 'kidding about what' look. Haley laughed again. "The old yawn and put your arm around her? You don't need to do that you know, you don't need some 'excuse' or anything to put your arm around me" Haley explained, she swore she could see Nathan blush, but it was dark, so she could be seeing things.

"Oh… okay thanks…" Nathan mumbled not really sure what to say, as he removed his arm. Haley frowned.

"Just like I don't need a excuse to do this" Haley replied, cupping his face softly, she gave him a small smile than leaned in for a sweet kiss, Nathan smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Haley pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued walking.

"Haley , I had a really great time tonight" Nathan said as they reached Haley's porch. A smile tugged at Haley's lips. Nathan smiled looking her up and down, she was wearing tight jeans with a fitted pink shirt that read 'I'm not opinionated im just always right' Which was funny, because most of the time, she was always right. Over that she wore his Raven's jersey, he'd let her wear it earlier because she was cold. "And you look great"

"i know… " Haley smiled. "You told me over a million times, but i just don't get it, I wear stuff like this all the time" Haley explained. Nathan thought about it for a second and then replied.

"I know, but you have some kind of 'glow' tonight, that makes you twice as beautiful" Nathan told her, leaning down and giving her a romantic kiss. After he pulled away, Haley grinned.

"That's because I'm with you" She smiled, and it was true, that is why, Nathan blushed a little. "Thank you for tonight too…" She grinned. "I had a great time too"

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear you say" he smiled. Nathan noticed her drive way was empty. "Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Oh, they went out somewhere… I don't know they will be back later tonight." Haley told him, as she shivered as a breeze blew harshly. Haley held out her hand catching a few snowflakes in her hand. Nathan watched her smile as she caught a few, he loved it when she smiled, her smile was gorgeous. Haley looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Nothing,… Just looking, is that not allowed?" Nathan teased. Haley started to stare at him, not blinking. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking" Haley laughed. Nathan gave a cocky smile.

"And I bet you like what you see." Nathan teased.

"Oh yes" Haley smirked and shivered once again.

"You should really get inside you know, you could catch a cold." Haley nodded knowingly. She shoved her hand in her pocket, and than into the other one, Haley gave a confused look and than she patted her pockets and than her back pockets. "Shit" She mumbled. Nathan looked at her a little surprised. He's heard he swear once, and that's only because he was an ass to her. Haley ran over to the other side of the porch and lifted up the rug, she patted under it a couple times, and then one hard pound. "Shit shit shit shit shit!"

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" He asked, Haley's heart nearly melted with his look of concern.

"Oh nothing, just stupid me left the spare key in the house, and the house is locked, and the key under the rug is gone" She said quickly. "But its alright. I'll just wait here 'til my parents get back." Haley said sitting on the steps.

"Oh no you wont, at least not alone" Nathan said sitting next to her. She looked up at him and smiled whole heartedly.

"No, no, no, Nathan I cant ask you to do that-"

"You didn't, I offered."

"Yes, true, and I thank you, but it's a school night, and you have a math test tomorrow morning" Haley told him. "Its nice of you, but I can wait by myself." Nathan stared at her, as she just stared ahead.

"I have a better idea." Nathan said, as he rubbed he hands together nervously. Haley noticed this.

"What, what's the matter, you seem nervous or something." He laughed.

"Well. I was just thinking maybe, you could spend the night at my house" Nathan stopped for a second, he looked at Haley who was shaking her head, so he quickly continued. "Nothing would happen, I promise, you could sleep in my bed and I'd sleep on the couch." Haley looked at him. "Trust me" Haley got up and started walking, Nathan smiled and ran up to her.

"But what about my clothes, I have none for tomorrow, and nothing to sleep in.

"Don't worry, You can sleep in one of my shirts, and I have a pair of Peyton's pants she left at my house a long time ago, and you can just wear a sweat shirt, or something. Please Haley?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sleeping on the couch though, I'm not making you sleep on it" She explained, Nathan shook his head.

"No, no you don't, you are"

"Nathan, Its either I sleep on the couch, or I'm staying here and waiting for my parents. Which is it?" She asked with her hands on her hips, he smiled, as he saw a little smile on her face but she quickly put back on a frown.

"Fine" Nathan agreed, Haley nodded and started walking. Nathan new she'd end up sleeping in the bed, he'd make sure of that. Nathan watched her walk, her hips swinging.

"Oh my god!" Haley shrieked stomping one of her feet like a little kid. Haley limped over to Nathan and grabbed his arm for support as she took off one of her high heels with the other hand. Nathan watched her pout when she saw her heel broke. "Great"

"Break off the other heel" Nathan suggested.

"No, I can just super glue this later. C'mon lets go, start walking Scott" She said as he watched her start to limp caused by the missing heel on her right foot. Nathan laughed. She was so stubborn sometimes.

"Hales Come here" Haley looked at him suspiciously. "Just come here" He laughed, she chuckled and limped over to him. He motioned to his back and leaned over a bit. Motioning for her to get on.

"No, no, You've done enough for me" Haley insisted. "Besides I would hurt your back I weigh a lot."

"What two pounds! C'mon Haley just hop on"

"No I'm fine!"

"Haley why does everything have to be such a challenge!" Nathan laughed. "Just please C'mon" He gave a little pouted look.

"Fine… But if your back starts to hurt "

"Yeah yeah, just get on" Haley jumped on, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms loosely around his neck.

"Are you on?" Nathan asked.

"Obviously, can't you feel it?"

"Barely, you weigh less than my backpack." He laughed.

"Ha ha" She said deadpanned. Nathan smiled as Haley laid her head next to his, closing her eyes ever so slightly. Nathan began to walk, she didn't live far away at all, so it was good. Haley raised her head when a car came by, it was Tim, he stuck his head out the window.

"Yeah Man! Get in her pants!" He shouted driving by. Nathan sighed angrily. He felt Haley slide down his back and onto the ground.

"I can walk from here." Haley informed him limping away. Nathan could tell what Tim said got to her.

"Hales, get back on"

"No its alright, I'm fine really. Besides I have a better idea, how bout, you get on mine, and then Brooke can drive by and say 'YEAH HALEY GET IN HIS PANTS!' Oh I bet you'd love that" Haley shouted walking away.

"Hales, its Tim, he's an idiot! I don't want that from you" Haley looked at him strangely. "Well… I do, but whenever your ready, I am, I'm not in this relationship for sex, If I was, don't you think I'd be gone by now and on to the next girl?" Haley watched him talk, he continued. "Haley I really like you." He said walking up to her and putting her hands into his. "And if for all this time, you've thought that's why I liked you-"

"No Nate" Haley sighed running her hand threw her hair. "I don't think that, It's just im not ready, and people in school are always like" At this time they started to walk together, Haley leaning on Nathan for support. "'Oh wow, he hasn't dumped you yet that's weird', or 'Hey your still with Nathan? Wow!' or my PERSONAL favorite 'Hey Tutor-Virgin, You still are one right?' And, I just, I don't get it, what's the big deal. I just get so worked up on it and" At this time Haley started to get a little teary eyed. "I just couldn't help but think, maybe, that they're right, and I also can't help thinking that maybe if you weren't getting it from me, you were getting it somewhere else" Haley cried. "And I'm sorry" Nathan watched her, from happy, to mad, to pissed, to sad. He felt so bad, his instinct took over and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh, hales baby, Its not a big deal, you're totally right, but you have to trust me, I'm not getting it anywhere else, I only want it one place, and that's with you, and, I'm not with you for it, I don't know why people tease you like that!" He said getting a little angry thinking of how they tease Haley. Nathan ran his hands through her Auburn hair. "Tell them to 'Shove it up their asses because my boyfriend doesn't use me for sex, he loves me, and your just jealous, besides my boyfriends hot and sexy and I love his biceps-" At this time Haley was laughing and she covered his mouth with her hand. Haley's eyes than widened. "What?"

"You love me?" Haley asked. Referring to when he said to tell people that she had a boyfriend that loved her. Nathan gave a small smile.

"I do… I really do…" Pause. "I love you Hales, and I know you love me because I'm so hot and-" He was cut off bye a laughing Haley kissing him hard on the mouth.

"This time, your actually right Nate, I love you too" Haley said giving him a teary smile. Nathan's smile widened.

"I knew it" Nathan laughed, giving her a soft kiss, and than wrapping one of his arms around her waist as Nathan opened the door for her.

"Why thank you Mr. Scott" She laughed while walking threw.

"Why your welcome Miss. James" he mocked. She laughed as she raced him up the stairs. "Shhh you'll wake up my mom and dad, you dont want that trust me" Haley gave an apologetic smile and walked into his room . "Here it is" Haley sighed sitting on the bed. She smiled at him as he walked over to his closet. Haley shrugged off his jersey and threw it at him.

"Here's your jersey back, thanks for letting me wear it" Haley thanked him.

"You can hang on to it" Nathan smiled at her wide grin.

"You mean I can wear your jersey anytime I want?" Haley asked excitedly.

"Anytime your little heart desires, plus it will be like a thing telling all those guys that want you, that your _mine_" Nathan told her.

"Oh I'm yours huh?" Haley asked swinging her feet back and forth.

"Your all mine" Nathan smiled walking over to her and sat beside her. He handed her one of his shirts and smiled. Haley rung her arm around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, Nathan returned the kiss almost instantly, just when Nathan started to get into it Haley pulled away. And walked toward the bathroom. "You… Tutor-Tease" Haley chuckled at his use of words as she changed into the shirt, Haley was a little nervous to walk back out, all she was wearing was one of his shirts that went just about the knee, and her underwear. Haley never really liked her legs. Haley slowly came out peeking out to see Nathan staring at her, he was in his boxers and a gray T-shirt. "What's the matter?" Nathan asked.

"I just, I don't really like my legs…" Haley explained.

"Oh stop it, get out here before, I'm forced to come get you" Haley laughed, he could always cheer her up. Haley nodded and slowly came out. Nathan took a deep breath to calm himself down, seeing her like that turned him on, he looked at her legs and then stared at her, he gave her a 'you must be kidding' look, she had the most beautiful legs. "What do you think is wrong with your legs?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"There too fat"

"What! They are not! Look at those skinny things!" Nathan said. "I think there the most sexy legs I've ever seen"

"Oh really?" Haley asked.

"Really really." He told her smiling.

"I love you so much! You are the sweetest" She said kissing him lightly. And than walking out of his room.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on he couch." Haley said in an obviously kind of way.

"No your not, your going to sleep with me"

"Hah, Honey, I don't love you that much" Haley joked. Nathan rolled his eyes at his girlfriends poor joke.

"Hear me out okay?" Haley nodded. "We'll sleep together in my bed, I promise, we'll do nothing, Just sleep" Haley looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but love, she smiled.

"Alright okay" Haley said sitting on the bed. "Do you snore?"

"No…"

"Good great, neither do I" She said lying back, Nathan laughed and sat on the other side, honestly, Haley was laying on Nathan's side of the bed, but of course he said nothing. "Oh wait"

"What hales?"

"Which side do you always sleep on I don't wanna like, you know, take over your bed."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah…" Haley told him. Nathan thought for a second… should he tell her?

"I sleep on this side" Nathan said pointing to where he was laying.

"Oh okay good." Haley smiled. Nathan didn't care where he slept, I mean he wasn't going to ruin this. Nathan reached over and turned off the light as He laid on his back laying his arm out, inviting Haley to lay right next to him. Haley smiled and snuggled close to him her head on his chest and his hand on her thigh. "This is comfortable"

"Wait are you being sarcastic? Because I can't tell, if your not one of those cuddly sleepers I can-"

"Hales, I was being serious." He said tightening his grip around her. Haley hugged him.

"I agree, I could lie like this all day."

"Me too" Nathan smiled, as he listened to Haley's breathing start to slow down into sleep mode. "Haley?"

"Mhmm"

"I love you" Haley opened her eyes and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too Nate. Always and Forever" She said drifting off.

"Always and Forever" Nathan agreed slowly falling asleep.

**Is It good? It took me forever to write! PLEASE Review! **

**I just love Naley hehe**


End file.
